


Giallo.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Background Relationship, Doomed Timelines, F/F, traumatized girls not coping well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “Why do you care?” Sayaka asked and anger was the only emotion she allowed herself to feel. “Why do you care if I die but not Mami?! Was it because she was a threat and you think I’m not? Is it because you got a crush on Madoka?” Anyone with a pair of eyes could see how Homura was drawn to Sayaka’s best friend. “Looking after me only because you care for her doesn’t make you a good person. It makes you worse than-“It was now that the other girl slightly lifted her chin in defiance. There was a spark of anger finally in the girl’s eyes instead of them looking like black ice. “If you truly care for the lives of innocent people Sayaka Miki then you will let me aid you in your hunts for familiars no matter my motivations because in the end I am more accomplished fighter than you are or ever will be.”Homura then tilted her head. “Or is your unjustified anger and hardheadedness more important than those you preach on about?”Sayaka’s gloved fingers shook.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Miki Sayaka, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing here?” Sayaka snarled at the girl even though Madoka was there. Sayaka drew her chin and her grip on her sword tightened to the point if she wasn’t wearing gloves her knuckles would have turned white. 

Homura didn’t raise her chin too but purple eyes met Sayaka’s own. An eyebrow was raised in that nonchalantly, mocking manner Homura always carried about her. 

And what other manner would the other magical girl act in. She was the reason that Mami was dea- 

“You refuse to listen to reason,” Homura began and despite having asked for the reason earlier Sayaka was now left wishing her classmate hadn’t answered it. 

“You mean I refuse to condemn innocent people to die.” Anger twisted her expression and it was easy to be heard in her voice. 

Even though Madoka wasn’t in her line of sight Sayaka knew her best friend was either shuffling nervously or had a pleading expression on her tired face as her eyes darted between Sayaka and Homura. For some reason Madoka wasn’t capable of getting it through her head that, yes, Homura was bad news. 

Homura’s expression showed how unbothered she was by Sayaka’s reply. “You’ll die if left alone to your own devices.” Homura said the words as if though they were simple and undeniably fact that were a splinter in her thumb. 

Sayaka’s grip on the handle of her sword somehow became tighter. 

“Why do you care?” Sayaka asked and anger the only emotion she allowed herself to feel. “Why do you care if I die but not Mami?! Was it because she was a threat and you think I’m not? Is it because you got a crush on Madoka?” Any one with a pair of eyes could see how Homura was drawn to Sayaka’s best friend. “Looking after me only because you care for her doesn’t make you a good person. It makes you worse than-“ 

It was now that the other girl slightly lifted her chin in defiance. There was a spark of anger finally in the girl’s eyes instead of them looking like black ice. “If you truly care for the lives of innocent people Sayaka Miki then you will let me aid you in your hunts for familiars no matter my motivations because in the end I am more accomplished fighter than you are or ever will be.” 

Homura then tilted her head. “Or is your unjustified anger and hardheadedness more important than those you preach on about?” 

Sayaka’s gloved fingers shook. 

Suddenly Madoka darted forward so she could be between them. Of course Kyubey followed and ended up once more sitting by her feet. Kyubey did not speak up but his red eyes were alert as he brought his back paw to scratch his ear. He kept going at it until Madoka ended up bending down, her arms extended to pick up Kyubey, and once he was cradled in her arms did she scratch his ear. 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Madoka interjected and there was something pleading and desperate about her tone. “Homura really wasn’t-“ 

It was at the sound of her voice that Sayaka’s blue eyes fell on her best friend’s face. It was hard to miss the told that going out on patrol with her was taking on Madoka.

It was only then at the sight of how tired Madoka was (how she wasn’t okay) that Sayaka not only forced the scowl off of her face but for her grip to soften. 

“If you stab me in the back she’ll never forgive you,” Sayaka threatened and no one needed to be clarified on who Sayaka was referring to. 

Madoka flushed, her face became darker than her hair while Homura stared unabashed. 

“I would expect nothing less,” was the only reply Homura gave.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayaka’s world was a blur of familiar voices and images that faded in and out. 

The crying had lessened when the first voice spoke once more. “S-Shouldn’t we be taking her to a hospital? Even with her powe-“ 

“She’ll stay here until she heals.” There was time that passed before the second voice added, “To heal as much as she needs to her soul gem must be cleaned.” 

A sound and then, “Here take it.” 

A sound came from the first one’s throat. She was the one Sayaka knew the longest, Sayaka was beginning to recall, the only one left that knew and she trusted. 

What did she know? 

Who was the one from before? 

Bright hair. Loud sounds. A smile Sayaka herself had learned to make after her death. 

Thud, thud, thud. It was picking up pace as Sayaka remembered rows of teeth that chomped on the bright one’s neck. 

A body had dropped and then the creature - the monster - leaned down to eat to devour what was left of her. 

A horrible sound filled the air and it was not from the first or even the second one’s voice. 

“Do it now,” the second one’s voice was harsh and that was rare because she liked M..... “She would appreciate you cleaning her soul gem more than she would me doing it.” 

Darkness blanketed what was left of Sayaka’s world but noise still crept in. 

“If you told her what happened then she would trust you.” Madoka. That was the name that belonged to the voice. 

Something shifted in the second one’s voice since the last time she spoke. “Sayaka Mimi’s opinion of me will not change with the truth.” 

There was frustration in Madoka’s voice. “You don’t know that!” She cried out. “I know some bad things must have happened to you, Homura...but you can’t just let those things cloud and harm your relationship with Sayaka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Sayaka and Homura are two of my favorite characters from the series and I’ve been wanting to explore them for some time. 
> 
> The word that this drabble centered around: understanding.


End file.
